Electrical Energy
JWTM's original song, Electrical Energy, is from his second/advanced mixtape, Let's Make A Toast. Produced by x(HotSizzle)x for the song. Music video coming soon... JWTM's Lyrics to "Electrical Energy". The lyrics to "Electrical Energy"!!!!! Verse 1: Give me a reason to rap higher as pigs fly, just know Everybody Hates Jack Worthy should be a sitcom Wrote this song when I started feeling lower than usual, then I started sampling DMX so neutral What's very ironic is that negativity is what helped me most thru the music, guess that's a part of movin Karma's the caramel delight and I'm the dark matter, something that wouldn't workout as the final factor Strongly known as the black sheep of the family cause my depression is even bigger than da worst ones Ouch, I could feel the timeline catch up to me and all I see is the money, weed, woman who envy me Turned my happy songs into fresh catchy ones and then G-Burg kept comparing me to Drizzy Drake But seems like I've got more than that on my plate, fate of the universe in my hands and can't be erased That was an intermediate discussion, intriguing assumption, like a pioneer, engineered from the come up May peace prevail from all these riots that don't end too well, like the crack rock it's hard to open the shell Sounds like I just wanna be personified but all I know is to rap like Busta & Twista should be Mordecai 120 problems in the chamber can't be simplified, and yeah that's the rules to the game, not disqualified Heating up the flow as strong as you could bring The Human Torch out, Fast Kid Rapper flow the knockout Under pressure for keeping these goons out, first let's go and settle this festival at the White House..... Chorus 2x: This beat is so electric, this beat is so electric And if u didn't hear this, the energy's electric Im the one who says its epic, triple beam steppin' My eyes are flippin' blue because this energy's electric Verse 2 Now it's back to lab again and I will never experiment another nightmare when the crack is in Told me to elaborate with you? Let's begin, cause I'm growing impatient through the wind Selena said, "everything it not what it seems" bro, especially when I'm out tryna be king tho Meet up at Jurassic Park with Sporadic where things got twisted down the road, I'm sharp Highly coincidental, catch a body when heated thru instrumentals, that's the greatest menu Cause all of them had been serving nicely and when karmas still a bitch then call on Keira Knightly Chorus 2x This beat is so electric, this beat is so electric And if u didn't hear this, the energy's electric Im the one who says its epic, triple beam steppin' My eyes are flippin' blue because this energy's electric Verse 3 Get it, get it, get it, get it, get it, get it, got it, got it, got it, got it, got it good, good (x4) Hyped up to the maximum, to be honest I had to reword my verses a couple of times before I could use it, so yeah forget being foolish No punchlines, no metaphor, coming straight at the enemy like a general in a tank or I'll just be dropping missiles at ease, burn em Cause there's no convincing way that I'll turn em, I'm a beast in the night, I'm nocturnal!!! (True!!!) Gotta straightforward thinking ability but everyone else thinks it's complicated to break it down I'm getting even, no Stevens, I'm a superstar in my universe, they hate, drink and snooze, call that leanin Must be thinkin I'm dreaming, drinking all the orange soda with Kel and got the super swag from Kenan Think you better than me? Must be smoking, choking, hoping you the key to removing these potions Chorus 2x This beat is so electric, this beat is so electric And if didn't hear this, the energy's electric Im the one who says its epic, triple beam steppin' My eyes are flippin' blue because this energy's electric Category:Songs Category:JWTM Songs Category:Second Mixtape Songs